


早餐

by kikiokikio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Godfather AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 一次愉快的早餐谈话。





	早餐

**Author's Note:**

> 教父AU  
> Elijah·Kamski。总感觉姓氏偏毛子风味，故而文中使用Elijah（就算沾不到西西里的边我也…咳。极圈的风在我脸上胡乱地拍orz  
> 涉及警探组友情向注意，可先翻至文末查看整体梳理。

Hank·Anderson坐在维拉·马里奥餐厅角落慢腾腾地嚼着萨拉米香肠，他坐在他的老位置，他吃着他的老套餐。白兰地热乎乎地压在舌头底下，等那气味被咖啡冲淡，他就穿好外套，带上帽子，溜达着去半个街区外的雪佛兰。这是一个与往常无异的平静早晨，无趣一日的开端，直到Elijah·Kamski进门。

年轻人比了个手势，冲熟人颔首示意。他摘下软毡帽，一手捞着大衣，轻快地朝角落走来。

“早上好，Anderson警长。”他说着坐到Hank对面，西装驳头折出一弯小弧。

Hank切下一块甜面包，他头也没抬，“早上不好。”

“昨晚睡得不好？”

“不，我安睡如婴孩。”他在说谎。他的黑眼圈，他眼里的血丝，他眼角格外深刻的皱纹告诉别人，他在说谎。他不能总说谎，于是他补了一句实话，“只是这早晨。它被彻底毁了，你能想象吗。”

“这有点困难。”Elijah偷走了Hank的面包慢慢咀嚼，新鲜饱满的食物让他笑起来，“怎么，比你的盘中餐还破碎？”

“比那糟多了。”

Hank望向Elijah，他的叉子在拨弄色拉。吃不下了，他想。Elijah坐下的时候他注定吃不下，去他的平静早晨。Hank扔开叉子，金属喀拉一声撞到瓷盘上，肉碎抖了抖，“比那糟多了。”他重复道。

Elijah耸肩，“希望没有影响你的食欲。”

“这很难。”Hank冷笑，“这太难了。”他加重语气。

“有多难呢，朋友。”Elijah坐直，他手指在桌面上交叉，小指上的黑色戒指蜷缩一尾游蛇，“或许你吃腻了这口味。”他年轻的、苍白的面孔凑近，“或许你想换个新口味。”

“你要为我推荐餐馆吗，小子。”

“如果你愿意。”

“我不确定。”Hank不耐烦道。他喝了口咖啡，眯眼打量Elijah，睫毛在蓝眼珠上投下晦涩阴影。

Elijah咧嘴，牙齿森白，他这时候看着像条狗，像匹狼，“我猜你会喜欢那儿，喜欢恰到火候的牛肉，酱汁意面和奶油汤。”

Hank放下杯子。他知道，他当然知道。所以他点点头，“像Perkins一样。”

“像Perkins一样。”那杂种也点头，那颗头发一丝不苟的脑袋歪了歪，“路易斯餐厅。”他温和地叹了口气，“你会不会喜欢那里。”

Hank沉默地盯着那张笑脸，嫌恶裂开一道缝隙，“你要推荐我全纽约最好的小牛肉，地道的意大利菜。老板是西西里人，客人是西西里人，他们切菜用跳刀，打馅儿用狼枪。”他评价，“真是间魅力独特的好餐馆，想必没人不爱它。”

“这称赞过分了，警长。”Elijah摊手，他惋惜道，“仍有人抗拒他的魅力，老顾客的抗拒和新顾客的抗拒，餐饮业的悲剧总是令人措手不及。”

“换了主厨，老顾客抗拒它；换了服务，新顾客抗拒它。”Hank理了理领子，他今天没打领带，“买本指南吧小子，这和你的橄榄油生意可不一样。”他站起身，钞票压在盘子底下。

而Elijah拦下他，他的手贴在他腰侧，“不，”他说，“这都是生意。”

“随你的便，我不在乎。滚去做你的生意，看好你的人。”

“我正依你所言。”他看向他。

Hank喉咙口烧起一团怒火，“Elijah，”他低声叫他的名字，“滚开。”

“你该多叫叫我的名字，Hank，我心跳得像挨了‘霹雳’。”他施施然站起来杵在Hank面前，无辜得好似橘子树底下一见钟情的淳朴少年，这皮囊包裹他的心肝，他的肚肠。他的枪领像刀，像秃鹫的翅膀。Elijah目光刺痛了Hank。

“你想听什么，”Hank嘶声道，他狠狠吐气，“你希望我同意Connor给Perkins一枪？你希望我同意你再给Connor一枪？嗯？你这疯子。”

Elijah的眼睛不是纯粹的黑，细看左右的颜色也非一致，但当他看着你，当眉骨的浅薄影子遮掩光，他是个真正的西西里人。Hank讽刺地想，他在看一头狼。

“我以为你不喜欢Perkins？”

“我不喜欢Perkins，我烦死他了，”Hank哼了一声，“但我喜欢Connor，我喜欢那小子，这么说你满意…唔！”

Elijah掰过Hank的脸，他咬住他嘴唇，一手落上他后颈。他尝起来是糖粉，意大利面包的甜味还留在他口腔，瑟缩着遮住寒风与钢铁的凉意。Hank尝起来是鲜血，只是鲜血，Elijah咬破他舌头，铁锈味糖一样融化。

这亲吻快速又暴力，他在Hank的皮肤上留下指印，留下红痕。餐厅有序如常，没有一个人扭头，没有一个人出声，因此Hank的脏话格外响亮。

“我不满意。”Elijah皱皱鼻子。

“操你。”Hank抹了把嘴，“你不满意也没用。”

“没错，人让你放跑了，我不满意也没用。”Elijah舌尖刮过犬齿，他心不在焉道，“说真的，Hank，Sollozzo想独吞蛋糕，他对治安一点帮助都没有。一个警察，一个叛徒，两条命换邻里和睦，这主意你不喜欢？”

“你可以说得再无私点。”Hank不屑地别开眼，“Sollozzo动了你的蛋糕，Connor动了你的奶酪，Perkins是个无辜的傻逼。你用两条命泼给Sollozzo一盆脏水，你要的是他的命。操他的和睦，别扯淡了Elijah。”他骂了一句，抬脚绕过Elijah，而后者一把拉住他。

“那句话怎么说的？客人像鱼儿，三天后就开始发臭了。”Hank的意语生硬，Elijah不是个好老师，“妈的，你的话三秒足够了。”

Elijah因那发音短促地笑了笑，他偏过头靠向Hank。Hank的瞳孔微微放大，他防备地绷紧全身。Elijah的呼吸喷在他颈侧，他们挨得那么近，那么亲密。

“战争将近，Hank。”Elijah五指松松地拢住他小臂，他毫无紧张感地继续道，“你必须选择站在哪一边。”

Hank甩脱他的手，“两害相权，Elijah？我以为你能更有创意点。”他嗤道，“当个好警察还是亲吻教父的手背，对吗？”

那疯子大笑，“随便你，Hank，”年轻的教父说，“你可真有趣。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 老大Kamski觉得小弟Connor不是忠诚的小弟，于是让后者去干掉一个碍事的警长（Perkins我对不起你），同时派人在Connor干掉Perkins后杀了Connor，地点在Perkins常去的路易斯餐厅。最后嫁祸给Sollozzo（教父中某一角色），往想分食大蛋糕的新人身上泼脏水。一石二鸟。  
> 然而老大滴男朋友Hank把事儿搅黄了（都给跟你讲了要娶一个不干涉丈夫的西西里妻子啊Kamski（滚。  
> 概括一下他俩在说的就是这么个故事，然后Kamski就动家法了（家法是吻（误。  
> 昨晚一搜卡汉居然真的搜到了个小天使，快乐！想写长写清楚但我苟不住了  
> ps教父电影中的死亡之啾对于我曾经尚且年幼的心脏造成了无法挽回的冲击:D  
> pps维拉·马里奥是书中的餐厅，路易斯是电影中的小教父开枪的餐厅，我忘记书中是不是这个名儿了…


End file.
